Severus
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Have you ever watched the movie Carrie? Well, this is basically it in the first few chapters. (Uncontrollable magic instead of telekinesis.) Lots of familiar characters. RATED R! Very heavy stuff in a few chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Severus sat in his desk next to Lily, with a few of her friends on the other sides of him- shielding him. He didn't mind having to share Lily, not with girls that were nice to him- or at least civil. He bit his lip as he pulled out his transfiguration homework, wondering if he should tell Lily and her friends what was on his mind.

"What is is Sev?" Lily asked, a smile on her face. "Am I wearing too much makeup again?" The teasing was good-natured and while he did think her red lipstick was scandalous, he kept his mouth shut. What he had issue with was her choice of clothing. She and her friend had opted, since it was a Friday and non-uniform clothes were allowed, to wear tank tops and shorts. He was just searching for a tactful way to inform her that she was not decent. He would have been more than happy to give her his cloak to wrap around herself. If he had more than one he would have given it to the other girls as well.

"What are those?" He asked, pointing to the pink straps that poked out from under Lily's maroon tanktop. Why was she wearing two? While he was glad she had started to take his advice on wearing layers, he had meant more modest layers.

"What's those!?" Potter laughed, clearly having heard the conversation despite Severus's efforts to keep quiet. Instantly everyone turned to look at him, and he felt his face turn very hot.

"Stop it! He doesn't know!" Lily hissed, making Severus wonder if he was the only one who didn't know what those straps were.

"It's part of a bra." Elle explained quietly, one of the few Gryffindor's who were actually kind to him.

"What's a bra for?" He hadn't been able to stop the question from coming from his mouth, and immediately the marauders all locked unto him like he was their prey.

"He doesn't know what a bra is!" Black laughed, making sure that everyone could hear him.

Severus slumped in his chair, where the hell was Professor McGonagall?

"Of course he doesn't!" Potter laughed. "Virgin!" He sneered the word, as if it were an insult.

"Why were you even looking?" Pettigrew added, his feeble mind still able to form an insult. "Pervert!"

"I couldn't help but to!" He protested. "They accidentally let their dirty pillows be on display."

He didn't know why everyone started laughing, and he felt badly for embarrassing the girls. He had wanted to be discreet but now everyone was choking on their amusement. He felt his blood boil. "It's not funny! They didn't know!"

Everyone only laughed harder, and it was then that he realized they were laughing at him. Like always. Only this time he had been too stupid to realize it.

"There called breasts." Rebecca said kindly, one of the few people who were nice to him.

"Boobs!" William Crafod snarled the word out, making Severus blush.

"Tits!" Potter added, laughing at Severus's discomfort.

"Sweater meat!" Even Lupin joined in. "Fun bags."

Severus swore he was going to go up in flames.

"Look at how red he is!" Potter was almost feral in his attacks. "Let's see if we can make his face purple! Vagina!" He yelled.

"Pussy." The vulgar word from Black made Severus really uncomfortable.

"Stop it!" Lily insisted.

"He doesn't know!" Elle added, pity in her voice.

"He doesn't know what a cunt is!?" James teased, reaching into his bag to throw some shiny foil square at him.

Severus made sure it wouldn't hurt him before he grabbed the object, holding it between his fingers. What the hell was that?

"He doesn't know what it is!" Black laughed, and Severus wondered why the Slytherins weren't stepping in to help him. It became clear, when he looked up. They were trying not to laugh. They weren't teasing, but they weren't helping him either. "It's a condom!" Black explained, a mean look in his eyes. "But don't worry, you'll never use it."

"Severus...they're called breasts." Lily insisted. "And all girls get them."

"No." Severus insisted. "Mother says good girls don't." Severus blushed as everyone stared at him. "Mother says girls get them when they turn impure."

"Your mother has them, doesn't she?" Rebecca smiled.

"She says she got them when she had me...for laying with an undesirable." "That's silly!" Elle said kindly. "Just hush..." She whispered. "Before you embarrass yourself more...please."

"Look at how red his face is!" Elizabeth laughed, throwing wads of paper at his face.

"How many layers do YOU have on?" Willow demanded, grabbing roughly at an edge of his cloak. "Ten?"

"Leave him alone you bitch!" Lily shouted, shoving her roughly. For only fourteen she looked dangerous but they continued on.

"Take it off!" Cora demanded, tugging the cloak off."It'll be 'our' secret." She teased, tossing the cloak to the floor.

"Eww! Keep it on!" Potter laughed. "Keep it on!" He chanted.

"Keep it on! Keep it on!" The others quickly joined in, each of them throwing various objects of clothing they had transfigured at him. "Keep it on!"

"Move over." He begged Elle, pushing past her toward the door. He had put his hand on the knob when Black blocked his path, shoving him to the ground.

"I can't let you leave." He sneered, leaning down to grab at his hair. "You'll get points taken away."

"Not to mention the detentions!" Potter added, catching Severus as Black threw him toward the crowd.

"And we can't let him leave..." Black laughed, "Without seeing a minge."

"Wha-what?" Severus asked, completely confused and humiliated as he struggled to escape the grip both Potter and Black had locked him into.

"This!" Christoph shouted, leaning forward to pull Maggie's pink skirt down.

Immediately Severus looked away, only to have his head forcefully turned with a spell from Elizabeth. He couldn't even close his eyes- he was forced to stare at the obscene lace that barely covered her. His face turned even hotter, and he felt rage build up in his stomach. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why couldn't he fit in?

"He's queer!" Christoph jeered. "Homo!"

"Homo! Homo!" The crowd was loud, blocking out Lily, Elle's, and Rebecca's protests for them to stop. "Homo! Homo!" Where the hell was McGonagall?! "Homo! Homo!" The yells were louder, and Black was pushing his head closer and closer to the trashy red undergarments. Why the hell did Maggie just stand there? Had she no shame?

"I'm not a queer!" He insisted, feeling nothing but anger now.

"Take it off!" William ordered, looking at Maggie. "Take it off- make him prove he's not a queer!" William smiled at Maggie. "Take it off! Take it off!" He demanded, a whole group of boys joining in.

To Severus's chagrin, she laughed, and lowered the lace covering. He was face to face with a a lot of hair, and try as he might to look away, he couldn't. Everyone laughed and laughed, screaming 'homo,' over and over again.

"Kiss it!" Pettigrew demanded. "Unless you're a homo..." He trailed off for a moment, before starting his own chant. "Kiss it! Kiss it! Kiss it!" With each chorus Potter shoved his head closer, until Severus was only centimeters away. "Kiss it!" His eyes caught something red falling...was he bleeding? "Kiss it! Kiss it! Homo! Homo!" The jeers ran together, as Severus saw a red puddle form at Maggie's feet.

"You're bleeding!" He yelled, struggling to back away. How she was bleeding from there was beyond him...but bleeding she was. He had expected her many friends to jump to her aid, or for herself to panic, but instead they all smiled.

"Kiss it! A real mans not afraid to get bloody!" She laughed.

"You need to go to the hospital wing!" Severus insisted, sure she was not thinking correctly. "You're bleeding internally!"

For a moment Maggie looked into Potter's eyes, something like mockery in them, but then she screamed. "Oh...it hurts!" She whined, clutching her stomach. "Ohhhh!"

The laughter increased as Maggie wailed and screamed, adding curses to her words.

"Oh no! All of us girls are dying!" Elizabeth wailed, clutching her own stomach. "I'm bleeding too!"

"It hurts!" Maggie wailed, earning more laughter.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything!?" Severus demanded. He was appalled- especially with Lily and Elle and Rebecca.

"Oh, the blood!" Lupin cried, dropping to all floors to circle around the wailing girls. "Ohhhh the tasty blooooood." He moaned, getting off on the scent. Severus was horrified.

"Severus- they're not dying!" Lily screamed over the crowd.

He was confused, and looked over at Elizabeth. "You're not bleeding." He accused, still unsure of his accusation. While he did trust Lily a lot, he still had been taught certain truths.

Elizabeth smiled cruelly. "Because I'm plugged up." She giggled. "Potter did it."

"Ho...how? You need to help Maggie then." He insisted, looking at Potter. "I don't know how to plug her up!"

More laughter, resulting in William and Christoph dropping to their knees. "Homo!" They managed to spit out. "Homo!"

"Stop! He's already uncomfortable!" Elle insisted, trying to push past the crowd.

"Enough!" Rebecca pleaded. "He doesn't know!"

"I'll teach him!" Potter insisted, thrusting Severus's face into the...fur. "You gotta shove your cock up in their...that is if you're not a homo."

Severus's face turned redder, surely purple by now as he struggled to free himself. After a few moments of futility, the chanting started up.

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

At the loud voice Severus relaxed- McGonagall would put a stop to this. He seemed the only one calm as the professor stomped in, eyeing the situation. Severus had to admit, it did look awful. Potter and Black had immediately released him, so now it looked as if Severus was that close to Maggie's...area...on his own accord.

"He pulled my pants down!" Maggie lied, hurrying to pull her bottoms up and back away.

"She's dying!" Severus insisted. "She's bleeding!"

"That's not what happened!" Lily insisted. "They attacked him!"

"Liar!" Elizabeth shouted. "Snape attacked Maggie! We were trying to pull him off!"

"Mr. Snape! Headmaster's office! Now!"

Severus looked up at the teacher in shock, while he had not expected kindness he had expected something close to fairness. "But-"

"Now!" The yell was enough to send him scurrying backward, bumping into a desk. As much as he hated Maggie, she did need help- as it was apparent her friends thought her wound was funny.

"But she's bleeding!" Severus insisted, pointing at Maggie. "Down there! W-" He had no chance to finish his sentence as the Gryffindor head of house backhanded him hard enough to send him crashing into a wall.

"Get out! Now! Move!" She barked.

"I told you to stay away from him...I told you." Maggie's Father was glaring at Severus who sat next to the headmaster. A whole meeting of parents and students had been called, and as it progressed, the headmaster had been forced to move Severus to his side for fear the others would attack. "To stay away from the Slytherins...especially that punk."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Maggie had tears in her eyes. "But he attacked me." She blatantly lied, but worse yet, almost everyone seemed to believe her.

"They made me do it!" Severus protested, looking to the headmaster for help.

"They made you?" McGonagall scoffed. "It didn't look that way to me."

"They hexed him still!" Lily jumped up, pointing at the group that had huddled together over on the left side of the room. "They all did!" Her face was red. "They threw condoms at him! And cloaks!"

"They called him homo!" Elle added. "And Potter and Black grabbed him!"

"And Elizabeth and Maggie made it sound like they were dying! He doesn't know about that stuff-" Rebecca was cut off by Elizabeth's father.

"And do you have any proof?" He demanded. "Most of the other kids seem to think things happened differently."

"I didn't do anything!" Severus insisted, desperation in his voice. There were auror's there...he was going to prison. He looked up to Albus for help.

"Liar!" Severus's own mother jumped up, pointing a finger at him. "Filthy, little shit!" She ranted. "How dare you act so barbarically! I warned you! I warned you too keep from the lion girls! Look what's happened now!"

Severus stared at the carpet below, watching it as for some strange reason, part of it seemed to be smoldering. He was about to bring it to the Headmaster's attention when a shrill voice had him looking up.

"I demand he be caned!" Maggie's mother yelled. "Most severely! And then expelled!"

"Yes- we can't have predators running about with our children!" Elizabeth's mother nodded vehemently.

"But I didn't do anything!" Severus insisted, moving closer to the Headmaster who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Severe punishment will be met out," Severus's stomach dropped at the words, "When it is perfectly clear what has happened and who is at fault."

"Fine." Elizabeth's father pulled out a wand and waved it. Turning to his daughter he spoke. "Did Snape attack Maggie?"

Elizabeth just stared at the wand, dumb-founded and angry. "Daddy," She shook her head, "I'm not doing this! This violates my rights!" The wand turned red, indicating a lie.

"We will all proceed," Dumbledore roared, "Or detentions and loss of spring ball privileges will ensue."

"We don't need to take this!" Elizabeth jumped up, looking at her friends and father for help.

"Sirius Black." Dumbledore looked into Black's eyes and held up his own wand. "Are you lying about what happened?"

"No." Immediately the light turned red, along with Black's face.

"Were condoms and the likes thrown at Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked Christoph.

"No." Another red light and face.

"Were you attacked?" Dumbledore demanded of Maggie.

"Yes." Red light again.

"Two. HUNDRED. Points from Gryffindor."

Severus's was not the only shocked face that looked up.

"James, Sirius, Christoph, William, Maggie, Elizabeth, Peter, Remus- detention with me the remainder of the year. You did a really shitty thing today."

Severus watched as Albus glared down at William who had started giggling at the swear, making the young man clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Headmaster! You can't speak to our children like this!" William's father was outraged.

"If you have issue with my ways, you can enroll your children elsewhere. You were all here when I proved your children were liars." The headmaster stood tall. "Did any of you stop to think what you were doing?" Dumbledore spoke on, having silenced the room. "Do you ever stop think?" Severus watched as Dumbledore leaned over his desk. "Lovely day out, yes?" He asked. "I bet you've all got your dates for the ball...Elizabeth...I bet you can take your pick, who's the lucky guy?"

"James." She muttered, glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

"Who? I can't hear you?"

"JAMES!"

"Well, isn't he the lucky one." Severus swore he could hear sarcasm in the voice.

"What about you Maggie? Who is taking you?"

"Sirius Black."

Dumbledore nodded. "I bet you have your dresses ready...your corsages picked...dress robes fitted..." Albus looked in each culprits eyes before speaking up again. "I was going to suspend you...take your ball away from you. That would hit you where it would hurt most, now, wouldn't it? And you'd deserve it. I don't think any of you really has any idea of just how nasty what you did was. You're lucky I changed my mind."

"Can we go now?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Oh, not quite yet, I'm not finished." Dumbledore smiled before speaking again. "Ten points from your house for that tone."

"You can't do that! Just because I teased the slimy git!" Elizabeth's face was red and Severus could hardly believe she'd speak that way to the headmaster.

"Another thirty points." Albus smiled. "See, this is going to stop. One way or another." He paused. "For fifty minutes every day, you'll sit and be silent, reflecting on your behaviors."

"I won't do it." Elizabeth ignored the looks of shock from around the room.

"Oh yes, that is up to you Elizabeth. It's up to all of you. But punishment for skipping detention is suspensions and loss of your ball privileges. Any other thoughts?" Albus gave a dismissive wave. "Parents...you may go."

"You can't do this to our children!" Pettigrew's mother insisted. "It was just a joke!"

"The acts that involved a bared Ms. Maggie and a reluctant Mr. Severus is a criminal act...you should count yourself lucky that charges are not being pressed." Dumbledore looked over at the auror. "Right?"

The man gave a solemn nod. "ALL your children were accessories...I'd cut your losses and leave while the headmaster is still in a somewhat calm mood."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stomped her foot on the floor, furious as she stood up. "He can't get away this!"

"Let it go!" Remus hissed, in his chair facing a wall like the rest of the children.

"The time is not up, Elizabeth." Albus gestured at the sand-timer on his desk and Elizabeth felt her blood boil- she was not some child.

"It is for me."

"There is ten minutes left." The voice was firm.

"Shove them up your ass." She spat, attempting to leave when Albus firmly pushed her back. "You can't hit me! You'll get canned! Wait until I tell my father, you asshole!"

"One more word from you and I'll make sure sitting isn't comfortable for you for a week. Do you want to see if I'm telling the truth?"

"He can't get away with this! If we stick together, we can stop him!" She looked around for support, finding no one was willing to turn around. "Maggie! Sirius! William!"

"Just shut up!" Remus muttered. "Shut up, Elizabeth."

"Daddy's suing you!" She spat at Dumbledore, wanting to punch the man out who just stood smiling. "You all need to walk out with me!" She waited, and still no one moved an inch. "Dammit! James, why won't you walk out with me!?"

"We deserve it, alright?" Remus muttered. "It was a shitty thing to do."

"Bullshit! That bat is always muttering shit under his breath." Sirius moved from the chair along with James.

"One more word out of anyone, and everyones ball is being taken away." Albus waited a good five minutes before, glaring. "Fine. As you wish. I'm sure detention with Filch on ball night will be just as exciting."

"He deserved it." Maggie muttered vehemently. "He's a greasy bat."

Albus clearly ignore the comment, which enraged Elizabeth even more. "I'll give each and everyone of you a second chance. If you sit in the chair now, you'll still be allowed to go to the ball. If however, you chose to leave, that's another hundred points from your house and an increase in your detention time. How does five hours every night sound?"

"Well, there goes the ball!" Remus muttered forlornly. "And I had a date with Sabrina...she's going to kill me when I tell her I can't go."

"Oh shut up, were still going..." Maggie muttered. "There is no way the professors can keep an eye on everything."

"Crashing a party is more our style anyway." Sirius laughed, acting as if they had not disobeyed the headmaster ten minutes ago.

"We should have just sat." Remus sighed. "I mean it was a shitty thing to do..." He looked at the grass below as they walked nowhere in particular. "I mean, what has he ever done to any of us? I mean...why do you guys hate him so much? Sure...he's greasy and awkward, but..."

"Hey, stop me if I'm wrong, but weren't you in there pretending to be in heat?" James demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"Me...But I stopped." His reply sounded weak to his own sensitive ears.

"Oh, aren't you just a saint?" James snapped. "Hey, Sirius, he stopped." He jabbed the anamagi in the ribs. "He stopped."

To his relief, Sirius shook his head. Sirius always could reign in James when he became to mean. "Hey, save that for Snape." He insisted. "Leave Remus alone, alright? Maybe we just went a little too far. There was auror's for fucks sake."

"I'm going to the library." Remus muttered, moving away from the crowd. He felt disgusted with himself...he had never done anything like that. Sure, he had never defended Snape, but he had never actively joined in on one of his tormentings.

"No. Wait. You stopped, remember? Stop again!" James gave him a shove that was more than just playful.

"That's enough, Prongs!" Sirius shoved James back, and for a moment both boys glared as they fought the power-struggle. Remus was relieved when Elizabeth spoke up.

"Come on James, I want you alone..." She purred.

ooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooo000000000000

"Elle? Wha-what are you doing?" Severus was alone with her in the room of requirement. She had been copying his homework when she looked up, staring into his eyes with her blue eyes full of some emotion Severus couldn't decipher. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" While he knew she only hung around him because Lily did, he still didn't want to see anyone get hurt- especially those who were kind to him.

"Muggles have magic too." The muggle-born whispered, still looking tenderly at him to the point where he was uncomfortable. No one looked at him that way.

"What?" He asked stupidly, not knowing if he should just pretend to agree with her or point out her flawed reasoning?

"Love is magic..." She breathed, a few pieces of very light blonde hair breaking loose of her plait to land in her face. "And it's the most powerful magic there is or ever will be." She smiled warmly. "And you don't have to be a wizard to have it."

Severus nodded, he understood it- he had felt that power ever since the first day he saw Lily. He felt its effects everytime he looked at her, or heard her. "Why...why am I here? With you?" He asked softly. "You don't really like me..."

The blonde shook her head emphatically. "That's not true...I do like you...a lot."

"What?" Severus was again stunned silent. For a moment he wondered about how to handle this situation. "This isn't a trick is it!?" He demanded, defenses on high. "How long do you popular people think that you can keep on tricking me!?" He jumped up from a beanbag chair, prepared to leave.

"Stop!" Elle's voice was firm, and for some reason he turned back. There was nothing but sincerity in the large eyes. "This isn't a trick. You're here because I wanted you to be..."

"Why me?" He shook his head. "You're pretty and popular enough to be friends with anyone."

"You think I'm pretty?" She was smiling now, and she sauntered over to him to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

While he hated being touched, he had started to allow Lily, Rebecca and Elle to start hugging him. He had eventually actually started to enjoy the warmth, but now there was an uncomfortable heat as he hugged back. Did he have a fever?

"I like you." She breathed into his neck, making him shiver. Surely he had come down with the flu.

"I...I like you too." He admitted, inwardly happy. Had he made another good friend? Maybe Rebecca and he could get closer as well, then he'd have three real friends...good friends.

"You're smiling." She giggled, her face really close to his. "I don't think I've ever seen one of your smiles...you look very handsome when you're happy."

"I am happy." He repeated, wondering why it was so hard to concentrate. He knew he shouldn't be this close to a lion...he'd be killed if word ever got out. But here, in this room, he was safe...he was free to just be. To feel what he wanted...to think what he wanted. To feel what he felt. And what he felt was some sort of desire, a great heat, and confusion as Elle closed the space between them- pushing her scarlet red lips to his. He froze for a moment, paralyzed with fear. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just push her away. And if he pulled back, she'd fall back as she was standing on her toes and leaning forward. And...if he was slightly honest, he didn't want too pull away. But what did he do now? This was his first kiss... And wasn't the guy supposed to make the first move?

She bit his lip before pulling back ."Just stop thinking..." She demanded. "Love just happens...it's natural, not forced...it's like breathing really. Trus-"

This time he cut her off, by pressing his lips against her. He had decided to take her advice, but to also contain himself at least a bit. But his plans were as good as nothing, he found, as he was really no longer thinking of anything but the heat and their lips. Her very soft lips...Goodness...she smelled so good, like rose petals. How'd he never notice that before? With a renewed vigor he put his arms around her waist. Leaning down into the kiss enabled her to stand on her feet again, but still she felt the need to drag him by his collar over to the beanbag chairs they had just vacated. She fell down into her pink one, pulling him down atop her.

"We can't be doing this..." He breathed, angry at himself for saying such a thing.

"Shhh." She whispered, putting a delicate finger to his lips. "Tonight we're not lions or snakes or half-bloods of muggle-borns...were just Severus and Elle."

All of that...it sounded so good. They were just them...Severus and Elle. He couldn't help himself, he was kissing her again. Even knowing that there was never a good reason to be atop her, he was leaning into her. And he knew the kissing was bad enough, but this was passionate and even more risque. Why did that seem to excite him? And why did his neck get the chills when she put a hand up his shirt, her other hand twisting in his hair? Fever be damned, he was going to enjoy himself for one night. For one night, he was just another boy his age. He wasn't trapped in the strict watchful eye of the Slytherin's.

000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000

Elle opened her eyes, frustrated when Severus stopped again. He was a great kisser, amazing as it was his first time. But if he kept changing his mind, she was going to have smack him. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he had only halted to take of his cloak and throw it to the ground. "You still look too warm..." She panted. "You're melting me." She was not just being sneaky in her attempt to bare his chest, he really was very hot atop of her- more than what was expected. "Take your robes off too." He frowned and hesitated, unsure. "You still won't be naked." She pointed out, fluttering her lashes. "Please, you're just too damn hot...do you want be to overheat?"

She was more than glad when he obliged, throwing the thick bundle of black fabric to the floor. And then her slight annoyance returned. He had on a sweater...a thick black sweater. How many layers did he have on? "Sweater...off." She jumped up, her arms crossed.

"Is...is that what you want?" He stuttered, uncharacteristically the opposite of eloquent. At her nod, he bit his lip, but did as she bid, revealing a long-sleeved black shirt. How did he not overheat?! But she kept her questions to herself, deciding to lay back on the beanbag and start kissing Severus again as he quickly lay atop her. For a long blissful movement they kissed deeply, the only sounds those of moans and the movement of the chair. But then it hit her...she wanted more...she always had from him...and it was clear he wanted it too.

"I'm so sorry! That- that's never...I don't know..how?" Severus jumped off, attempting to cover his erection. "I don't know what...I need to go to the hospital ward..." He was close to panicking, and Elle just felt pity.

"It's okay." She insisted. "It's just like Maggie bleeding." She blinked. "You really don't know?" She could tease him about it, but she knew that he didn't know what that bulge meant, and that was nothing to laugh about. "It just means that..." She explained, watching his face relax at the news that he did need medical attention- only for it to turn red as he realized what it really did mean.

"I am so sorry..." He whispered, looking down at his feet. "I should be able to control my body...I shouldn't be wanting you like this..."

"But you do." Elle laughed, pressing her forehead into his chest. "And I do too." She smiled into the black fabric. "Trust me."

00000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

Severus wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, or how any of this had really happened in the first place. Why was he topless now? And why was Elle only in a white bra? Why didn't he care?

Elle...she had said it was natural...and he had to believe her... No one else had given him any information of things of this sort, they always told him he'd be told on his wedding night. Sex? Was this sex? Wasn't that wrong? Especially with a lion...a muggle-born, the Slytherin's wouldn't like that...but he did like it. And he wasn't even sure what this was called. What it was was fun, exhilarating, liberating. And it wasn't just a dream.

"Let me help you." Elle breathed heavily, her face flushed as she sat up half-way. "They won't be able to call you homo after this..." She held up the tinfoil square, and Severus gave her a questioning look.

"It's...well it goes on..." She trailed off, as he bit at her neck. "Oh, forget it...I know a spell." She muttered.

A spell? Spell for what? Who cared? He certainly didn't, not when she was so soft and warm and inviting. Inviting him...he leaned upward, on his knees, before he put both hands on her waist- inches from the button of her shorts. She was inviting him..he was sure of it..and thought he knew that he shouldn't be seeing this much of her, he proceeded- Elle giving him her confirmation by lifting her hips to assist him.

000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000

Two hours later, and Elle was exhausted but satisfied. She lay for awhile, watching her love start to dress in his layers again. Amused at the hickeys starting to form, she sat up, slowly beginning the process of re-braiding her hair. She bit her lip, before forcing herself to ask. "You should go to the ball with me..." She was never timid, why was she now? "Lily..." She felt jealousy as she acknowledged that Severus loved her, "She's going with Killian...so we should go..."

Severus looked back with surprise. "Why doesn't someone like you have a date already?"

"Because someone like me doesn't just go with pretty assholes."

"Well..." Severus paused, but then gave a cheeky smile that had Elle breathless, "Elle, will you be my date for the ball?"

Of course he had to ask. But she smiled widely, tugging her clothes into order. "Yes...and my dress is-"

He cut her off with a hand. "It's light blue...and lacey...I remember. I was there when you and Lily and Rebecca showed each other."

Of course he had remembered...he was so sweet and attentive...why the hell didn't Lily just swoop him up. She easily could. But Elle was ever so thankful that, for whatever reason, she didn't.

"I'll be sure to get the right color corsage...and dress robes." He promised, backing toward the door. "But, um...would you mind if I went...this is the time of evening that purple algae comes to the surface of the great lake and I need some for a potion...You could come with but I don't think you really would enjoy yourself..."

She laughed, wishing he would stay, but knowing that she had got him to open up so much was enough for one night. She would make him look at her like he looked at Lily...and she couldn't do that but forcing him..."Go." She smiled. "Have fun."

0000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He wasn't sure what he had done, and he contemplated asking the headmaster about his actions, but decided against it. Surely Lions were just as opposed to lions and snakes dating as Snakes were. And he wasn't really sure if he had broken any rules. Sex was against policy, but he wasn't even really sure what he had been doing- only that it was great and magical. And that he wanted to do it again. Maybe he could look it up in the library tomorrow. He really would like to know- he loved to learn. And maybe at the same time he could figure out what the hell a condom was as the two seemed related somehow. And what of that spell Elle had muttered? Whatever they had done, Elle insisted they couldn't call him homo anymore, which only added to his rare cheery moon as he sauntered toward the great lake. The day just couldn't get any better. He really did owe Elle...and he was really good and giving gifts...knowing Elle, she'd want blue flowers...not roses- she despised those. He'd get her a few dozen of her blue flowers, along with a thank you card.

"Hey Snivellus!"

Severus froze at the call, looking around the darkening sky for a culprit.

"Homo! Homo!" The chanting grew louder, and with dread Severus saw a group of Potter's cronies circle around him, having come from the darkness to torment him.

"What? Is the virgin leaving us already?" Black laughed, shoving him into Potter who threw him to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth teased. "What are you leaving us for?"

"Back to your potions?" William kicked dirt in his face.

"To a death eater meeting?" Christoph sneered.

"To your books?" Pettigrew spat at him, and Severus launched himself at the boy, only to be thrown down by Christoph. But he never went down without a fight, jumping he punched Potter straight in the nose- clearly breaking it. But his victory was short-live when he punched in the gut.

"Greaseball." Potter hissed at him, as Severus struggled to breath.

"Oh. My..." Maggie broke of laughing, pointing down at Severus. "He's wearing pink lipstick!"

"Faggot!" William yelled, amusement on his face. "He's a tranny!"

"No." Elizabeth chuckled quietly, her eyes scrutinizing his entirety. "Look at his neck..."

"Oh! Ick! Who would..." Pettigrew trailed off, at a loss for words as he stared at Severus like he was some sort of animal.

"Someone with no self-esteem!" Christoph assured.

"Elle." Elizabeth said the word as if it were the most amusing thing she had ever heard. "That's her lipstick! Oh, I think our little dungeon bat isn't a virgin anymore."

"Oh, and to think we missed the party." James mocked. "How'd you get her? How'd you get anyone?"

"WIth all those fucking layers?" Black added. "And greasy hair."

"Maybe he's hiding something underneath?" Maggie's voice was malicious. "Take if off." She demanded, pulling her wand out to disintegrate off the only cloak he owned.

"No! Keep it on!" William insisted, shoving the cloak around Severus's head and spelling it so it stayed over his head- obscuring his sight.

"You know what we should do?" Elizabeth muttered. "We should clean him up...see if he looks halfway decent with washed hair!"

Severus had started freaking out at the statement. They knew he feared water...everyone did. He attempted to grab his wand, but found his arms being roughly seized.

"Gag him! We don't need anymore points taken!" That was Christoph's voice behind him.

Severus struggled with all he had as he was silenced and forcefully carried/dragged toward what he was sure was the great lake. His panic increased, and he found himself fighting for air. There was so much panic he was paralyzed.

"Clean him up! Clean him up! Clean him up!" Was the last thing he heard before he was thrust into the evil water. He wanted to cry...to scream...he always hated the water...it was darkness...suffocation...scalding hot or freezing like now...it was his greatest fear...

"CLEAN HIM UP! CLEAN HIM UP! CLEAN HIM UP! CLEAN HIM UP!" The chant was at a fever pitch as someone lifted him, only to dunk him moments later. Maybe they'd kill him...maybe he'd want that...he should have known someone like him was never really allowed anything good. He should have known that his amazing award would have to be negated. In life some people just had to suffer...that was his lot in life...so maybe, maybe they'd hold him under just too long. It sure seemed that way, as blackness started to fill in the corner of his sight.

"PUT HIM UNDER!" Elizabeth was screaming. "DO IT NOW!"

"He's been under too long..." Black's voice sounded scared. "Let him...let him breathe."

"DO IT!"

Severus wasn't sure who dunked him, but it didn't matter, he was too weak to even fight anymore. He stopped struggling, his lungs nearly exploding and stars on the back of his closed eyes.

"-Think you are doing?!" That was the voice of Flitwick. An angry Flitwick, which was absolutely terrifying. He felt himself being lifted, by what he assumed was magic, from the water. As his cloak was ripped from his head, he saw his tormentors faces had turned white.

"Are you alright? Severus!? Severus!" Flitwick gave him a shake, and muttered something with his wand pointed at his face. Severus had flinched, but was glad that it was only an incantation that brought the water up out of his lungs. As he spluttered and collapsed in the grass, Flitwick ranted.

"Imbeciles! You could have killed him! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Flitwick looked much tall in his fury. "Are you so jealous of him that you resort to this behavior!?"

"Jealous?" Elizabeth snorted.

"YES! He's the most brilliant in your year! He's going to go places and your only options will be to marry rich!"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth laughed. "You can't talk to me that way?"

"You can excuse yourselves to the headmasters office! NOW!" Flitwick yelled after the crowd as the hurried away, Potter and Pettigrew all but dragging Elizabeth. "Two hundred points from your house!"

o000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooo000000000

"Severus...talk to me...tell me what happened." The headmaster coaxed, a kind hand on his shoulder.

"We were just joking around!" Elizabeth snapped. "And we weren't the only ones breaking rules tonight!"

Severus watched the headmaster lift a brow. "Oh?"

"He had sex with Elle!" She accused, making Severus's face turn red.

"No!" He yelled, his voice unsure. Had he?

"Yes you did, you greasy liar!" She spat. "And that's against the rules! If you're giving us more detention- you have to give him some too!"

"I will deal with Severus on my own, all of you out!"

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

As soon as the lions had left, Albus smiled down at Severus, gently pushing him down into a soft chair before taking a seat of his own a foot away. "Severus...did you have relations with Elle?"

"I...I don't know..." Severus was squirming, unable to look up.

"You don't know?" Albus was shocked, that a boy his age wouldn't know...

"Well...we're always told not to have it..." The boy's face was close to purple. "But they never tell us what sex- what it is..."

"Severus..." Albus went on explaining, noticing the way that Severus squeezed his eyes shut, as if what Albus was saying was physically hurting him.

"I did...that...I'm sorry..." He looked terrified and remorseful, as if he had killed someone. "She kept saying it was okay...I knew I shouldn't have even kissed her...Mother's going to be very cross..." The boy looked close to hysterics, even though he kept his voice low.

"Severus...three days detention." Albus sighed. "With me." He smiled kindly at the boy who had looked up with dejected eyes. "I'm sorry, but you'll have no choice to play wizarding chess with me..."

Very slowly and hesitantly, the corners of the young boy's lips turned up.

"I'm very sorry about all this Severus...You didn't deserve all of this. But things will get better."

The frown was back. "All you professors say that...but it only gets worse. Some people just have to suffer..."

Albus frowned...the poor child... "Would you like to go to sleep?" Albus asked.

Severus shook his head, eyes staring down as always.

"I know it's early but..."

"I want to go away!" Severus yelled, shocking Albus at the outburst. "Can't you make Mother let me graduate early!?" The pale face was now red with anger. "I want to be emancipated..."

"Severus...come now. Not this again..."

Severus just shook his head, his anger causing several things to fly off Albus's desk to the carpet.

"I hate it here! I hate everyone! Everyone hates me! Why does everyone hate me?" The boy was raging, his eyes dark as Albus had ever seen him.

"I don't hate you, Severus. And I assure that your notion that everyone hates you is wrong." Albus attempted lay a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder, only to have him flinch away.

"You're the headmaster. You're not allowed to hate a student." Severus's face fell, for a moment sadness replaced the rage. "You don't care...no one does." Severus shook his head quickly as chair skidded across the room. "Why do I even try anymore? Why do I even bother?"

"Don't talk like that!" Albus scolded, hearing the threat of self-harm in his voice. "It scares me." He spoke gentler, pulling the ranting teenager into a hug. Severus attempted to pull away, but he held him still, waiting for Severus to calm. He hadn't expected the black-haired Slytherin to squeeze back, and so desperately.

"Elle agreed to go the the ball with me..." He whispered into Albus's robes.

"That's great!" Albus smiled, petting the black hair. "Elle's pretty...and nice." Why did Severus sound so upset?

"It's a trick...I know it is."

Such poor self-esteem made Albus frown. "I think she meant it. I think she really did mean it. She let you get intimate with her, Severus. Don't you understand what that means?" Albus rubbed his back. "You were going to go anyways...maybe you should give Elle a chance. You might even have a really good time...don't let bullies control your life. Nothing good can come of that."

"It's going to be a nightmare...it always is." Severus moaned.

"Severus...you should have a better image of yourself. You only think you're unattractive. But look at you...you're quite stunning when you smile. And you'd look even more dashing if you'd fix yourself up a little." Albus was being truthful. "Now come, it's gotten late. Why don't you sleep in my guestrooms, hmmm?"

"I don't have any pajamas?" Severus admitted, a shy look on his face.

"Here." Albus transfigured a pair of maroon pajamas, and thrust them at Severus who looked incredulous. "Not another word," Albus smiled as Severus's shoulders slumped, "bed." He added kindly, giving one last hug. 


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day

"Leaving so soon, Snivellus?" Black smirked, clearly amused at the amature insult.

"Oh, I'm sure he has more dark magic to practice." Elizabeth purred, leaning up against the dining room wall of the burrow.

"Yes, but I was just about to poison the tea..." Sirius muttered, wrapping an arm around Elizabeths waist.

"How would you poison a potions master?" Severus demanded. "If both of you were twice as smart as you are now, you'd still be stupid." He turned on his heels to leave, cursing Albus for inviting yet another one of his enemies to come into contact with him. He had been glad that the meeting had been held at the Burrow, as there was no Warburga screaming off about what a dirty-blooded, mud-blood lover he was. But that was before he found out she'd be there- as Albus wasn't comfortable revealing Grimmauld place to everyone.

"Do you still love nature...despite what it did to you?"

Severus rounded on her. "Do you still believe in that asinine theory of evolution?"

"Oh my...you're still a freak...do you really still..." Elizabeth's eyes widened, as she laughed.

"Enough of this negativity! I want to see positivity." Albus demanded.

"The only thing positive about her is her HIV status." Severus muttered, turning to leave again.

"Severus!" Molly scolded, ignoring the fact that Black and Elizabeth had started this whole fight completely unprovoked.

"I can see why your mother tried to kill you." She spat, referencing the summer of his third year. "Pity she failed..."

Severus could feel his blood boil, and he to literally bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. "A barbie is less fake than you."

"Ever since I saw what your family tree...spits out...I have wanted to cut it down."

"And you're so much better?" Severus demanded. "You've such an ego...such a huge head...do you have to step into your clothes!?"

"I'm not the ugly one...you must have hit every branch falling down the ugly tree."

"And you not only fell down and hit every branch on the horrid bitch tree, you were clearly drug through half-wit forest."

"Your life is a joke!" She snapped, jumping right up to kill-mode. "It's almost as pathetic as you. Merlin! Someone should have put you out of your misery a long time ago! Look at you! You should just kill yourself!" Her face was red. "And this time, make sure you succeed!"

A collective gasp sounded in the room, and Albus stood up. "Elizabeth...what an awful thing to say."

But Severus didn't stay to hear anything else. Elizabeth had crossed the line with that quip, and make matters worse, she knew she had. He appirated away, not even bothering to be polite enough to step outside. It was like he was a kid all over again, with no one willing to help him. Bitch. What had he ever done to her? What had he ever done to anyone? He had tried to be nice, to be kind. Where had that gotten him? And people wondered why he was so angry? And people wondered why he had been fooled into thinking joining the death eaters was the way to go? People...they were all so ignorant. And he couldn't really hate on those who didn't understand, but it was the people like Black...and Elizabeth, they knew- and they still acted. They were like sadistic animals- playing with their prey but never really killing it as they wanted it to suffer. He could admit he was an awful person, unlovable...and he knew he deserved less joy in life. He knew that already- why were they so determined to keep pointing it out?

He landed in a thicket of trees, the clearing where he and Lily would meet to talk. He knew he wouldn't be spotted, he had cast several silencing charms and aversion charms. Stomping away from the memories, like the tree where he and Lily had carved their names into, and made his way to the swing-set that was somehow stills standing. He plopped down in the swing he always took, wishing that a miracle would happen and Lily would appear to sit at his right. Wishing that maybe anyone who understood, even remotely understood, would come to sit. Just sit, not badgering him to speak. Someone who would just sit...and feel what he felt with him.

"Freak!" A young boys voice made him stir, and he looked up to see a group of young kids, around eleven, staring from their bikes.

"Tommy! It's that creepy Vampire man we were telling you about!" A red-head boy pointed.

"Daddy says he's a witch!" A pigtailed girl laughed. "Better be careful or he'll turn us to frogs!"

The group burst into laughter, and Severus had to dig his fingernails into his skin to keep from losing his cool. Could he not just be left alone for a few moments?

"He's gonna put a spell on youuuuu." A black-hair girl sang, eyes full of malice. "Turn you as ugly as he is now."

Didn't these kids have any respect? Or decency?

"You know, I read somewhere that were not supposed to let witches live..." The black-haired girl snarled.

"Genie...what are you doing!" The red-headed boy demanded, seconds before a quarter sized rock was chucked at Severus's face.

"Stoning the witch." She sneered.

"We can't do this...let's go!" The redhead insisted. "Before he calls the cops."

"Look at him! He doesn't know what a phone is...or a bath is..."

"Genie..." The first boy trailed off, nervously looking at Severus who was giving his death glare.

"Are you a witch too? Riding the devil's dick?" She demanded, a pout on her face.

"I'm not a witch!" He hissed,tossing a pebble only half-heartedly.

"What're you doing!?"

Severus looked up to see Donny? Dudley? Dursley walk over, his own crew surrounding him.

"We were showing Tommy the witch." The pigtailed girl did not hold back.

"And the witch needs stoned!" Genie launched a rock with surprising force, hitting him square in the face.

That was when he stood up, glowering. "SO help me, if you little bastards don't leave in the next five seconds..."

"What? You can't do anything." Dudley? Scoffed. "You're just like Potter...freaky, but weak."

Severus hadn't been able to help it, the large teenager was thrown back a few feet into the dirt. Immediately the pigtailed girl and Tommy screamed, falling off their bikes.

"You can't do that!" Dudley yelled, struggling to get to his feet. "You're not allowed too!"

He hadn't meant too, but now that he had let the accidental magic go, he couldn't stop it. He never could. And he knew full-well that that was not normal. It had been a struggle to keep it secret, especially from Albus. He had to physically hurt himself to keep it at bay...sometimes a deep cut was enough...other times more than that...but he didn't intend to let the secret out now. He could have used his unrestrained magic to throw them all to the floor and hold them there, but he feared if he controlled his accidental magic it would become stronger. It was why he refused to practice it. It was freaky...it was dangerous...it wasn't normal, and he wasn't going to even try and play with it. "Please...I'm sorry..." He didn't know what else to say...and how could he explain?

"Witch!" Tommy hissed, protectively placing a hand over pigtails.

"Dirty witch!" Dudley threw a large rock at his face, and as it made contact, Severus could feel his face bleed. "Witch! Freak!"

"WITCH, WITCH, WITCH!" They chanted, throwing various sized stones at him. They seemed to have recovered from their fear, having replaced it with anger. "WITCH, WITCH, WITCH!"

He had dug deep into his skin now, hoping that would be enough to stop the magic. "I'm not a bloody witch!" He roared, he was a wizard. "Leave me be!" He demanded, only to watch in horror as the ground shook under the kids, leaving cracks large enough that a dog might be able to fall in.

"He's going to kill us!" Dudley's skinnier friend screamed, sounding like a child.

"Daddy!" Pigtails wailed, looking over her shoulder.

Severus looked where she did, dread filling him as he noticed a group of parents rushing over.

"What the hell is going on!?" A large man demanded, pulling pigtails into a hug. "What...happened to the ground...?"

"He's a witch!" Tommy yelled, untangling himself from his bike. "He did it!"

"A witch!? Tommy how rude!" A woman scolded. "We're new here...you don't need to be saying things like that."

"Was there an explosion?" Pigtails father asked Severus, yelling over the wails of crying and screaming children.

"I...I..." He faltered, close to panicking. His magic still hadn't been contained...one word could set him off and he could do nothing about it...he was a ticking time bomb.

"What did you do to him?" Vernon stood up, Petunia occupying herself with making sure Dudley was okay. "You little freak- what did you do?"

"Vernon! He couldn't have done that!" A woman scolded. "We all just need to calm down...I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

"IT WAS HIM!" Petunia yelled in unison with Genie.

"Are you saying that a man was able to make the ground split open!?" Tommy's mother scoffed. "That he really is a witch?"

Petunia was trapped...she really couldn't argue without looking unstable so she settled to glare at him.

What the hell was wrong with him? Only babies couldn't control their magic- and even then, all they had was harmless power. If anyone ever found out...they'd kill him...or lock him away in Azkaban- where it was so dark...so dark...so dark...His panic was at a boiling point, and the ground shook again much to his shame. As the group panicked, and police sirens howled and shone in the distance, he willed himself to disappear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000

He landed with a small whine, glad that no one was there to hear the sound. Sitting up he shivered, realizing that he back in his little clearing. Breathing heavily, he wrapped his arms behind his head, struggling to get control on his emotions. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he control his magic? Why couldn't he just fit in? Sorrow buried itself in his belly, as he lay down in the dirt. Elizabeth was right...he would have loved for someone to put him out of his misery.


	4. Chapter 4

He was very much a small child again...an awkward and lonely teenager as he shook in the dirt of the clearing- disheveled, abused...crying. This darkness that surrounded him, that filled him- it was what every child ever dreaded about the night. And in his twisted fate, there was no comfort- no escape. He was trapped. To relive the same nightmares again and again and again.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo

"What's the matter?"

Elle looked up at Sirius Black's voice to scowl at the insufferable bully, before turning away back to the newspaper in front of her. The prophet was filled to bursting with news of the upcoming wizarding ceremony held every four years. Speculations of who would win what, and what school or group would take which awards.

"Hey!" Black tried again, his voice agitated. "What's the matter with you?"

She lifted her head from an article, eyes narrowed, as she threw the paper at the anamagi. She pounded her fist on Black's ornate dining room table as she hissed. "You."

"What did I do?"

"Don't play stupider than you already are!" She yelled. "You and Elizabeth are behind this stupid, little immature, smear campaign against Sev- and he isn't even running!" She made a noise of disgust. "Are you still so insecure you have to bully!?"

"It's just Snape..."

"It is! IT IS just Severus! And I think you and Elizabeth and nearly everyone else is afraid that if he did run, he'd sweep the floor with you!"

"It's Snivellus..." Black argued. "Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends!" She snapped. "And don't call him that!"

"He doesn't fit in...You know what."

"SO?! He doesn't act exactly like you, talk exactly like you, think exactly like you- that means he has to suffer?! Correct me if I'm wrong- but isn't that the philosophy of death eaters!?"

Black looked stricken. "It's...harmless..."

"NO- no it isn't!" Elle ranted- all eyes on her.

"Are- are you crying?" Black asked, still looking stung.

"What does it look like!?" Elle sniffed. "But I bet that makes a bully like you happy."

"Nearly everyone does it..." It was a weak response.

"You don't know him like I do!" She hissed, shoving the anamagi away from her. "If you did you wouldn't be so awful to him!" She shook her head. "You all need to stop! Just stop! Before you completely change who he really is. All you assholes are doing is making him more angry...and nothing good comes from being that angry." She finished.

"He asks for it!"

"How would you like to be Severus Snape? During high school, or childhood, or now even?" Her voice was poison.

"How would I like to be him?" Black asked stupidly, looking to Lupin for help.

"How would you like be Severus Snape? How would like to be Severus Snape instead of being Sirius Black...Popular, quidditch star, heartthrob?"

"What's the big deal about being popular? You are!"

"Do you NOT feel bad about ANYTHING you did?"

Black surprised her by stopping short. She had expected him to not feel any remorse, but Elle could see a tiny flash of regret in his eyes before he hid it away.

"What do you want me to do?" He scoffed. "I'm not apologizing."

"I just want you to be NICE!" She exploded. "Or civil!"

"He's not any of those thing to me."

"That's because you're an asshole. If you left him alone, he'd leave you alone! I'm not asking you to mates!" She shook her head again. "At least think about Sev...can manage to do that?!"

"What?" Black laughed. "You want me to sit and think about...Merlin!" Black stopped laughing. "Are you serious...? What's there to think about?"

"Think about it." Elle snapped, stomping off and leaving a house-full of shocked men, women, and children.

0oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000ooooooooooooo0oooooooo

Severus quietly stalked the Hogwarts library, as if he were a teenager again and had to sneak into the restricted sections. His own library had proved to be only slightly helpful. And while he had searched for answers in these books before, he had always been too nervous to find what he really wanted. He had always had Pince breathing down his neck, or nosy eyes watching him. The one time he had found something, he had been too terrified to read more than a few sentences. He didn't want to give it a name...giving it a name made it real. But did he really have a choice anymore? Things were getting out of hand...and he could hurt someone. And as much as everyone thought that'd be the kind of thing he'd enjoy... he really didn't.

He carefully searched in the restricted section, feeling like a sneaking first-year again. Poison, Politics, Poltergeists, Prophecies.

There was that book again, ancient and bound in black leather. With a nervous glance around, he grabbed it. The book was so old that the author and title was indistinguishable- the only word sticking out it white letters was prophecies. And beside it, a newer book- only a few decades old. He curiously grabbed the book, authored by Cassandra Trelawney. He would have ignored the book as soon as he saw the last name, but when he noticed it was Cassandra's and not Sybill's, he grabbed it. He swallowed hard...he had no intentions of checking out with Pince- who had a large gossiping mouth. But the top-student, prefect side of him made it hard to justify such a misuse of library material. And another part of him feared Pince would come from nowhere, screaming at him for no reason. Severus was almost positive that everyone who had dealt with the librarian felt the same way- graduated or not, whether or not they were in a muggle library or a wizarding one. The woman had that effect.

"Ah, Severus!" The voice of Sybil had him nearly jumping out his skin, and he dropped the two books to the floor. For a moment he expected her to demand if he had permission to be in this part of the library, until he remembered he was a professor now.

"I didn't see you." He muttered, hurrying to grab the books before she read the title. It was too late, he noticed, as her eyes lit up as she read the titles. He made a move to shove them back in their place, as if he hadn't been intending to read them.

"Funny you should chose those books." She muttered to herself.

"What does that mean?" He demanded, shoving the books beneath his robes while her back was turned.

"I had a vision...a very long time ago. But no one will listen to me..." She laughed, and Severus swore he could smell more than just sherry on her breath.

"If its another one of me dying in a tragic fire, I don't want to hear it." He muttered, annoyed with the bug-eyed woman. He had better things to do. The woman predicted his death at least twice a year, ever since he had been eleven. "According to you, I should be dead by now."

"Enough of that now." She scolded forgetting, like the rest of the teachers there, that he was no longer a student. Admittedly, he sometimes forgot as well- but that didn't make it less annoying. "Do you want to hear my prophecy or not?"

He sighed. If he refused and walked off she'd trail after him telling him anyways, and with his luck one of the professors would walk by. And even then, Sybil would go crying to Albus and that would mean he'd have to listen to another lecture by the headmaster about being kinder to his colleagues. He nodded tersely.

"You'll betray your people..." She trailed off for a moment, before refocusing.

Severus waited for more, but when five minutes had passed he snapped. "That's it?"

"Oh no, that was my most recent one...about an hour ago really."

"Well?" He demanded, as she looked off at nothing once more.

"Well what?" She asked.

"What was the prophecy!?" He hissed.

Her eyes widened. "You seem rather eager to hear..."

"You've piqued my interest." He said dryly, all the while his head was spinning.

"Oh very well, I'll indulge. It's nice that someone is actually taking me seriously." She cleared her throat. "It was revealed to me, around ten years before your birth if my calculations are correct, that a child would be born."

"That hardly seems like a prophecy to me..." He had too keep up his snarky facade, if he faltered, she'd become suspicious. At her glare he rolled his eyes. "I'll let you finish."

"He'd have immense power and bravery...eyes and hair dark as night; skin paler than the moon."

Severus kept his face stoic as she seemingly scrutinized him.

"He'd betray his people; but at the same time he'd play a large part in driving away the darkness."

"Potter!" He snapped. "You just described Potter."

Sybil shook her head. "Potter isn't pale...nor are his eyes black."

"Lots of people are pale." He countered. "This is just one of your half-baked ramblings. If it were anything but, Albus would have investigated it." He breathed with relief at that statement...if he really were said child, Albus would have mentioned it.

"Don't you look so smug?" She called after him as he stomped off. "Would it interest you to know that Albus forbade me to to talk about it? He said that it was to save me from embarrassment...but then again he's never used that excuse on me...He had the same calculating and worried look in his eyes when I foretold the Potter prophecy."

Severus had slowed down, his heart in his throat.

"Well, that's all. Off to bed with you." She smiled, forgetting again that he was a grown man. But at that moment, he had too. He was a frightened child, having no one to go to for comfort. He hurried away, ignoring the look Pince gave him for 'half-running' in 'her' library.'

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooo

"Dammit, Sirius!"

Elizabeth's annoyed voice had him looking up from his butterbeer. He had been enjoying his first real date since being freed and cleared. And while he and Remus had hit up Hogsmeade the second he was free (the second- as Sirius could not wait), going on his first date was different. His only complaint was that he had wished it was someone else...he had forgotten how bitchy she could be. "Hmm?" He asked, giving an apologetic smile to Rosemerta for Elizabeth's outburst.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I was just thinking." He admitted, taking a sip of his drink.

"You don't think." She scoffed. "You're just a pretty face. Stupid shit."

"Don't call me that." His tone was still soft, but he was getting pretty pissed off. That's what his parents always used to call him.

Elizabeth lazily slapped him. "Stupid shit."

"What's wrong with you!?" He demanded. "Enough."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll tell you when I've had enough."

Sirius scowled, but threw a few coins down on the table.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth demanded, as he stomped off. "Can't you wait a minute."

"What...What do you want?" He sighed, slipping back down in the booth.

"I want you to do something..." She whispered, fluttering her long lashes.

"What?" He asked, for some reason not at all happy as he had first been to go out on a date.

"I want you to do something for me...Something important." She breathed, and just like that he was caught up in her beauty.

"Something important?" He was still a bit weary.

"It's very important to me...It will make me feel very good if you do it." She moved close to him...so very close. "Sirius...I hate Severus Snape."

00oooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooo  
"This is a hell of a risk for a prank..." Sirius whispered, casting nervous glances all around him as his group of friends laughed and talked at a table in HoneyDukes.

"You're supposed to be a marauder." Cora hissed. "When did you become a little shit?"

"It's a good joke.." Christoph assured.

"Harmless." Maggie added.

"Or do you want out, like a little bitch?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Can't...can't we just leave him alone for once...?"

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth ranted. "No- we can't just leave him alone!"

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

Albus gave Severus a stern look, across the table of Grimmauld place. "Severus...I've already registered you...I'm not letting your work go unrewarded." He smiled warmly as Severus just continued to glare. "You'll sweep the competition away..."

"I don't want to..." He muttered. "I won't go."

Albus just shook his head. "Severus...this isn't an option."

"You just want me to enter because it'll rack up points for Hogwarts!" He yelled, surprising all in the room. "But we win every year anyways- you don't need me."

"While there are school awards...there are also individual rewards...you'd have the chance to get a wizengamot..."

"I don't want any awards, Albus!" Severus looked close to exploding, and the children looked ready to flee. "I want you to stay out of my life!"

Albus ignored the hurtful words, knowing they were not how he really felt. "It is a great experience. You're going."

He hadn't expected to see a brief flash of hurt in the black eyes. "It'll be a nightmare." He muttered, stomping out.

000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000

"Snape. Snape! SNAPE!" Sirius pounded on Snape's office door, knowing full-well that he was in there as he could see the light beneath the door. "Severus." The name sounded odd in his mouth. He waited for ten minutes, before he opened the door anyways, glad to find that it wasn't spelled. As soon as he walked in Snape glared, shoving the books he had on his desk into a drawer. But not before he read one of the titles- when the hell did Snape become interested in divination- hadn't he always been adamant that it was rubbish?

"Severus?"

Immediately his eyes narrowed. "Get out." He spit, gesturing at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"How're you doing?"

There was a long silence, but Sirius wanted to see if Elle's assertions were actually correct. That Snape would be civil if he was. There a bit of suspicion in Severus's eyes, but he finally spoke.

"Okay." The voice was almost inaudible, and the suspicion was clearly displayed. It was going to be harder than he had ever imagined it would be; just to make small talk was agonizing.

"I'd thought you'd want to show off your smarts...Albus did too...what gives?"

Severus just kept silent, giving only a shrug to indicate he was even paying attention.

"What were you reading?" He asked, sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"Nothing...just some potions things..." He lied easily, and if Sirius hadn't have read the title seconds before, he would have believed him.

"Maybe...maybe you shouldn't go to the awards ceremony..." He trailed off. This had been the whole reason he came- to make sure he didn't come. Elizabeth had a nasty trick waiting for him. And while Sirius couldn't just come out and rat his friends out, he had thought about what Elle said. He could at least trick Severus into not coming.

"What?" Snape's eyes narrowed. "So I can have Albus angry with me? Is that what you want?" He glowered. "I don't like to be tricked."

"Maybe it's not a trick!" Sirius snapped, wishing Snape would just agree.

"Do you people think you can just go on tricking me forever?" He demanded. "Get out!"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooo

"You look great." Severus told Elle, as she straightened out her hair. "Leave it alone already." He reached over to pluck a stray blonde hair from her white awards robes- a color only the smartest were bestowed with.

"You look good too...though it is odd seeing you in white." She smiled along with Rebecca at the small little table they had managed to steal for themselves.

"Hey." Black had brazenly walked over to their table, a cocky grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Rebecca demanded. "Can you not stop for just one night?"

"Look- I'm just saying...maybe, maybe you don't collect the last few awards...maybe you just leave...before something happens?"

"Are you threatening him?" Elle hissed.

"No- it's just-"

"Why? Why is it so important to you that I be miserable every single second of everyday?"

"I'm just looking out for you..."

"Ha." Severus scoffed. "Just go away. Go back to your arm-candy." He gestured to where Elizabeth sat glaring over. "She doesn't look to happy with you."

"I'm over here because I want to be. I'm not a follower."

"Really?" Severus made his voice extra snarky. "You could have fooled me."

"Look- just go and sit! The ceremony is about to start." Rebecca actually gave him a shove.

000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

"That's the fifteenth fucking award." Cora hissed, glaring as Snape went to collect yet another medal. "He's sweeping the fucking floor."

"This isn't fair! No one else can compete with that!" Maggie looked close to stabbing someone, and Sirius moved his chair closer to Remus.

"He'll learn his place..." Elizabeth muttered into her tea, as Severus went up again to claim another ribbon. Hogwarts was going to have no problem winning- nor was Slytherin.

"Look...maybe you can just do what you're planning to do." Sirius muttered. "I'm not."

"Do what?" Remus demanded, giving a firm look at Sirius.

"You can't stop me." Elizabeth laughed. "Get the fuck away from this table."

"What!?" Sirius couldn't believe it. The tables had never been turned on him.

"You can't sit with us!" Cora snapped.

0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000

"Sirius...you have to stop whatever they're planning." Remus was not letting up, he was all but yelling at Sirius from their new perch against a wall.

"I already told Dumbledore okay!?" Which had been hard to do, but being kicked from the popular table had angered him- making it much easier to turn those bitches in.

"Then why are you acting so guilty!?"

"Because Remus, do you not them? They likely have something else planned to!"

"Don't worry...Albus has an eye on them now."

"That's NEVER stopped them before...Merlin...Elle's right...I'm a complete asshole."

"Well...let's go and keep an eye on them ourselves...we know how they operate."

Sirius nodded. He was for once, not going to let Severus be bullied.

0oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's like a dream..." Severus trailed off, his stomach full of nervous excitement. These were the final awards...the wizengamots and the sort.

"With the points you've gotten..." Elle trailed off, her brow furrowing as she did the math, "You'll get a wizengamot..."

"That's like two if you count the one you lost." Rebecca was grinning, happy for him like so few people were.

"And you'll still be the youngest yet..." Elle's voice was shaky, she was just as nervous as he was.

"You can still change your mind and leave." Rebecca teased. "I'm sure you have enough medals to paper a room."

"Stop." He allowed himself to smile. "You both have a good sized pile too."

"Yeah, but you make ours look nearly invisible." Elle laughed, putting a hand on his arm.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooo

"Ladies and gentlemen...may I have your attention please." The announcers voice quickly silenced the room. "We have on final wizengamot to bestow tonight. We've save it for last, as this recipient is also the one with the highest marks of the night!"

"That's you." Rebecca breathed, digging her nails into his forearm while Elle did the same to his right.

"You've secured a victory for Hogwarts and your house...Severus...you're...amazing." Elle breathed, giving him the look she had given him in the room of requirements all those years ago.

"I can't...breath." He was so panicky...so cautiously optimistic. For the first time in awhile he had let himself hope.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Step up unto the stage and accept your award."

"Sev- Sev- that's you, go!" Elle was shaking him.

"No...I can't..." He whispered, uncomfortable as all eyes fell on him. "It's a mistake..."

"Get your ass up there!" Rebecca ordered.

He shook his head, but forced himself to walk up to the stage. He felt close to panic, expecting to wake up and for this to be some sort of dream. But it wasn't. It was very real.

00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000

Sirius could hear the loud applause, and he gave Remus a harried look. "What the hell are they planning?"

"I have no idea..but we better hurry- its nearly over..."

"Wha-" Sirius broke off, catching a glimpse of the large bucket that was poised over Severus's head.

"What is it?" Remus demanded.

"Fuck..." Sirius muttered, jerking his chin at the bucket.

"Oh!" Remus gasped, and quickly pulled his wand from his pocket. "Do you know a spell to stop this?"

"You're the smart one." Sirius hissed. He shook his head, then tried to yell over the crowd. "MOVE!"

But it was too late, he watched helplessly as Elizabeth pulled out her wand to discreetly mutter something at the bucket. In seconds, the bucket tipped, pouring gallons of mud unto Severus. It was still pouring by the time Severus, or anyone, had managed to comprehend the situation.

"CLEAN HIM UP! CLEAN HIM UP! CLEAN HIM UP!"

Where the hell was that chanting coming from? It was too loud to be from just Elizabeth and her cronies. It was nearly a fever swell, and it was that Sirius noticed it was largely composed of Lions- everyone who had gone to school with them. Even those who had only been first years when they graduated joined in. Sirius felt sick. He had been a part of that.

"Oh...shit..." Sirius muttered, almost in unison with Remus.

"Why is he still standing there? Why doesn't he get off the stage?" Remus's voice was full of sympathy. "He's just standing there..."

The laughter started soon after...adults and children alike...vicious, cruel laughter. Everyone who had ever had a problem with Severus laughed...even those Sirius was sure did not know him laughed. And then they started shooting jets of water at him- all the while chanting for him to CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP!"

0000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Severus slowly put his hands up to his blood-covered face, before taking a deep breath. He was desperately trying to keep his anger from going of the handle...but it was nearly impossible.

"CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN. IT. UP!" He was losing control..."SNIVELLUS! SNIVELLUS!" That did it. In that awful moment, he was a teenager again- relentlessly bullied. He watched helplessly as the table Elizabeth sat at shot backwards, knocking its occupants to the floor.

The crowd went silent again for but a moment. They weren't as scared as they should be, because in cases like these accidental magic was expected. They had no idea. He was already struggling to keep what control he could, when Elizabeth brushed herself off.

"Freak! Can't even handle your fucking magic!"

That was mistake. And as much as he had wanted to embarrass her like she had him, he still had not wanted to lose control of his magic. But she had pushed him. Pushed him more than he could take. After all those years, his whole fucking life, his body and magic pushed back without his permission.

To his horror Elizabeth was lifted in the air, struggling madly as she was choked by something. He tried biting at his tongue, desperate to release her.

"HEY! Let her go!" Several people in the crowd yelled, knowing that uncontrollable magic was still somewhat contained to an extent. They thought he was doing this on purpose, and the panic increased. He was only somewhat relieved when Elizabeth dropped. His brief respite from hysteria was short-lived though, as it started to rain inside the building. He had made it rain inside of a building. Of course everyone started to panic. Huge crowds rushed toward the doors, only to find they were locked. Severus was close to blacking out in his panic. He was doing all this and he couldn't stop...people thought he was doing this intentionally, but he was trapped in his own body as his magic raged- he couldn't even move. Huge waves crashed down to the floor, knocking nearly everyone to the ground as they screamed. And the water only came on stronger as it turned to mud. Severus wanted to cry...he was doing this. His subconscious was doing this...he shook his head. He didn't want this...this was not his subconscious wishes. He may have been an awful person...but he wasn't this bad. Electricity cracked down, coming from clouds that had somehow appeared. This was bad...so bad. He took out his wand, cutting deep into his skin, but still the storm raged on. A sob escaped deep within him, as everyone stared with wide eyes. But he was powerless as they water...it was quickly rising...and despite the efforts of several strong wizards and witches, it was not going down. And apparition seemed to be out of the question, he watched several try and fail...and then they started shooting hexes and jinxes at him, only for them to bounce back and hit them. With a roar he secumsempta'd himself again and again, but it would not work. He had to leave.

He walked down the stage, and people understandably hurried out of his path. Large flashes of his magic bounced from his skin as he made his way to a door, struggling to open it. He couldn't. His own magic was working against him- just like everything else. He could hardly breath...he was cold...so cold.

"Sev! Severus!" Elle was pushing through the crowd, attempting to reach him. "Calm down..." She spluttered, choking on muddy water. She shivered as she waded through the water, ignoring the hail that now fell.

He shook his head. She couldn't be that close. She'd get heart. "Get. Away." He managed."Please."

Elle shook her head. "Sev...this isn't your fault..you didn't deserve any of this...I'm so sorry..."

But he knew he had asked for it. He should have known to stay home...to know his place. And the hurt burned in his gut. For the first time, he attempted to manipulate his magic, he was pleased when it worked. He threw her back into an empty space, not knowing how to make the landing any gentler.

"GET HIM! GET HIM! GET HIM!" Elizabeth and Cora were screaming, malice in their faces.

He couldn't help it, as hard as he tried to hurt himself to stop it all, the screaming women were dunked under the dirty water. Spluttering the resurfaced, only to be dunked again and again, the process repeating itself.

"Severus."

Severus was glad to see that the look on Albus's face was not one of anger or fear, but concern...concern for him.

"Al- Albus ." His voice was small...he was a child again, desperate for comfort. "I can't...I can't stop..."

The headmaster said nothing, he only stepped forward, managing to pull him into a hug despite the horrid magic misfiring across the room. "Its alright...I've got you...no ones going to harm you for this..." The words were calming, and Severus buried his face in the white robes.

"I can't stop..." He whispered. "It hurts..." And it did, his whole body ached, ten times worse than a cruciatus curse.

"Shhh." Albus rubbed his back. "Don't be afraid...it's okay. I'll explain to you soon. Just breathe. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Albus...I feel..tired..." He muttered, blacking out.


End file.
